


I'll Roam the Ends of the Earth (if It Means Finding You Again)

by voyagerthirteen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerthirteen/pseuds/voyagerthirteen
Summary: there is nothing behind him, nothing but old faces, familiar places, and broken graces.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	I'll Roam the Ends of the Earth (if It Means Finding You Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



> Always pushing you away from me
> 
> But you come back with gravity  
> And when I call you come home  
> A bird in your teeth
> 
> -phoebe bridgers

Peter begins to walk, his breathing is uneven and quick. His cheeks are wet. On his back is his backpack, in it are clothes and almost $200. He takes in a slow breath, exhales warm fog. “This is it,” Peter mumbles and puts in his earbuds, turns the volume all the way up. He walks.

_Driving out into the sun/Let the ultraviolet cover me up/Went looking for a creation myth_

He taps his finger to the beat, his thoughts are scattered and wild and _what the hell am I doing?_ Everything about this screams bad idea but for once he refuses to listen. He maxes out the volume and pulls his jacket tighter around him, it’s late February but the chill still clings as the snow does to the leaves.

_Ended up with a pair of cracked lips/Windows down, scream along/To some America first rap country song_

He subconsciously licks at his lips. His thoughts begin to wonder to Harley. Everything they’ve ever done playing on repeat in his head. The late nights, the stargazing, the fights, the sex, the study sessions, the make-out sessions. The sudden disappearance. All of it. Peter thinks of all of it. 

_A slaughterhouse, an outlet mall/Slot machines, fear of God/Windows down, heater on_

Peter thinks about how the cops refused to start a search party for someone who didn’t want to be found. Thinks about how he was told to just forget about him. There’s an empty seat next to his desk, an empty spot where he sits during lunch, a Harley sized hole in his heart. Before Peter realizes, he's running.

_Big bolts of lightning hanging low/Over the coast, everyone's convinced/ It's a government drone or alien spaceship_

His lungs already burn, his heart hammers and pounds and screams in his chest but he keeps running. Peter does not know where he is going but what he does know is that there is nothing behind him. He runs past shops and people, fire hydrants, and alleyways. He is not stopping, not this time.

_Either_ way _, we're not alone/I'll find a new place to be from/A haunted house with a picket fence_

The first time Harley saw snow he was so happy. His smile was beautiful and bright and Peter was going to keep it there. Peter was going to see that smile again. Even if it killed him. He keeps running, the snow crunching underneath every step, warm puffs of air coming from every exhale.

_To float around and ghost my friends/No, I'm not afraid to disappear/The billboard said the end is near_

Peter runs along to the beat of the song, his cheeks are wet. He’s crying. He’s mad. He’s… hellbent. Peter wipes at his eyes, let’s the sting of it push him forward, swallows down all the memories of when Harley wiped away his tears. Peter. Keeps. Running. He does not know where he is going but what he does know is that there is nothing behind him, nothing but old faces, familiar places, and broken graces. 

“I’ll find you, I promise. Just- just wait a little longer.”

> I turned around, there was nothing there  
> Yeah, I guess the end is here
> 
> -phoebe bridgers

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend, censored! they got me into phoebe bridges (this was inspired by I Know The End) and this is what came of it so I decided to gift it to them!
> 
> if you wanna meet them and other great writers just hop onto the parkner discord (we're chaotic but nice)! https://discord.gg/ev6Xsfv


End file.
